


Anioł we fioletowym krawacie

by Underthewater2016



Series: Tęczowe McDanno [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel Danny, Angel Wings, Angels, Angry Danny, Death, Humor, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Soulmates, Wings, unia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Śmierć nie była taka straszna, jak Steve myślał, że będzie. Chwila bólu, odrętwienia, po której przychodziło nieopisane zimno, a później nie było już nic poza światłem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MobyDick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/gifts).



> To ostatni tekst z tej serii.
> 
> Betowała strzalka14, za co ogromnie jej dziękuję:*

Śmierć nie była taka straszna, jak Steve myślał, że będzie. Chwila bólu, odrętwienia, po której przychodziło nieopisane zimno, a później nie było już nic poza światłem.

\- Długo zamierzasz tak leżeć?

Steve rozejrzał się dookoła. Otaczała go niczym niezmącona biel. Nawet podłoga na, której leżał była idealnie czysta, bez śladu krwi, która zapewne wypływała z niego strumieniem.

Krew.

Poderwał się szybko do siadu, macając dłońmi swoją klatkę piersiową w poszukiwaniu rany po kuli. Zszokowany podciągnął nawet do góry koszulkę, jednak jego pierś nie znaczył choćby ślad po postrzale. Nie było krwi, blizny, niczego.

\- Skończyłeś się już wygłupiać? - Steve spojrzał w stronę głosu. Przed nim stał niewysoki mężczyzna o jasnych włosach i niebieskich oczach. Jednak to, co najbardziej go zaskoczyło to to, że blondyn ubrany był w spodnie od garnituru, białą koszulę z długim rękawem, zapiętą pod samą szyję, wokół, której znajdował się zawiązany krawat o intensywnym, fioletowym kolorze. Dość nietypowo jak na Hawaje. Jeśli w ogóle jeszcze się na nich znajdowali.

\- Kim jesteś? Gdzie ja jestem? - zapytał nieznajomego.

\- Kim jesteś? Gdzie jestem? I znowu to samo. Zawsze te same pytania. Czy wy ludzie nie moglibyście być odrobinę bardziej oryginalni? - krzyknął mężczyzna, wykonując energiczne ruchy rękami. - A jak ci się wydaje neandertalczyku? Że jesteś w Matrixie? Wybacz stary, ale mam dla ciebie złą wiadomość. Nie mam dla ciebie żadnej pigułki, która zabrałaby cię do alternatywnego świata. W ogóle to nie ma żadnego alternatywnego świata, złożonego z kodów i programów. Trinity, Neo i Morfeusz też odpadają. - Steve zamrugał zaskoczony, nie rozumiejąc nic z tego, co powiedział mężczyzna. Nigdy nie był też świadkiem, by ktoś mówił tak dużo i w tak szybkim tempie. Zdawało się, że blondyn nie potrzebował robić przerw na oddech.

\- Okeeeey - powiedział niepewnie, przeciągając słowo, gdy nieznajomy przestał na chwile chwilę mówić. Wstał ostrożnie, trzymając ręce przed sobą. Mężczyzna przed nim nie wyglądał co prawda na niebezpiecznego, ale Steve w swoim życiu spotkał już wielu szaleńców i wolał nie ryzykować.

\- Jestem równie szalony, co ty żywy - powiedział mężczyzna, na co Steve momentalnie zamarł. Czyżby czytał mu w myślach? Zaraz. Co?

\- Że co?

\- Dobra, źle zacząłem. - Blondyn podrapał się palcem po skroni. - Jestem Danny i jestem aniołem. - Na te słowa oczy Steve'a otwarły się szeroko, a usta rozchyliły w zaskoczeniu.

\- Tak, wiem. Trochę szokujące, nie?

\- Chwila! - McGarrett otrząsnął się, kręcąc głową. - Skoro ty jesteś aniołem... - Mężczyzna potaknął. - i mogę cię widzieć... - Jasne brwi podjechały do góry - ... to znaczy, że ja...

\- Jesteś martwy? Tak! Brawa dla tego pana. - Danny zaklaskał wolno, teatralnie. - Niestety nie mam dla ciebie żadnej nagrody. Musisz mi stary wybaczyć. I tak, jesteś martwy. A przynajmniej częściowo.

\- Co znaczy częściowo? To jestem martwy, czy nie? - Zmarszczył brwi i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Coraz mniej z tego wszystkiego rozumiał.

\- Znajdujesz się w tym momencie na rozdrożu. - Danny wskazał na otoczenie wokół siebie, a raczej jego brak. - Szef zdecydował, że chce dać ci szansę i pozwolił odesłać cię z powrotem, jeśli się zdecydujesz.

\- Z powrotem? Czyli gdzie? Chwila. Moment. Chcesz powiedzieć, że mogę wrócić i żyć dalej? - Steve nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Miał wrażenie, że znajduje się w jakimś dziwnym, pokręconym śnie.

\- No. Tak z grubsza, to tak. Pan uważa, że twoja misja na ziemi jeszcze się nie skończyła, czy coś w tym stylu. - Blondyn machnął ręką od niechcenia. - No i jeśli chcesz, mogę cię odesłać. Oczywiście to będzie pieruńsko trudne. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że rana postrzałowa, którą otrzymałeś będzie bolała jak jasna cholera. Do tego dojdą problemy ze snem. No i ma się rozumieć długa, pełna męki i cierpienia rehabilitacja.

\- To znaczy, że wcale nie muszę umierać?

\- Facet... - Anioł podparł się pod boki, patrząc na niego z wyrzutem. - Czy usłyszałeś cokolwiek z tego co powiedziałem? Oczywiście, że nie! - Uniósł ręce w górę, wzdychając niecierpliwie. - Masz klapki na oczach. Myślisz tylko o tym, żeby już wrócić i znowu wpakować się w jakieś kłopoty. - Steve spojrzał zaskoczony na blondyna - Sądzisz, że o tym nie wiem? Ty idioto! A jak myślisz, dlaczego tu jestem?

\- Masz odesłać mnie z powrotem? - zapytał niepewnie.

\- To też. Ale to mógłby zrobić każdy podrzędny kosiarz?

\- Kosiarz?

\- Takie nasze pieszczotliwe określenie na anioła śmierci. Ale nie o tym miałem. Jestem tutaj, bo przypadła mi wątpliwie zaszczytna funkcja bycia twoim aniołem stróżem.

\- Kim? - Oczy Steve'a otwarły się szeroko. Zaczął szukać wzrokiem cienia skrzydeł na plecach Dannego. Nie dostrzegł jednak niczego. Żadnych nierówności pod koszulą, wskazujących na anielskie pochodzenie blondyna.

\- Twoim aniołem stróżem. I muszę przyznać, że jestem już szalenie zmęczony pilnowaniem cię na każdym kroku. Myślisz, że to takie łatwe? Zmiana trajektorii lotu jednej kuli to nic takiego, ale dziecięciu, czy stu? Człowieku! Nie sądzisz, że przydałyby mi się jakieś wakacje? Nie ma dnia, żebym nie musiał urabiać się po łokcie, byleby tylko wyciągnąć cię z bagna i zatrzymać przy życiu. Nie mam nawet chwili spokoju, żeby usiąść przed telewizorem i napić się piwa.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że anioły piją. - Wtrącił Steve.

\- Nie łap mnie za słówka, dobrze? - Warknął anioł. Jego twarz nabrała czerwonego odcienia, a na skroni pojawiły się widoczne żyły. - Ja ci nie przeszkadzam gdy mówisz lub robisz to swoje łubu-du w stylu jestem neandertalczykiem i ładuję się w sam środek rozpierduchy.

\- Wcale nie...

\- Cicho. Teraz ja mówię. - Danny nie dał mu dojść do słowa. - Mam już dość tego ciągłego latania za tobą i pilnowaniem, byś nie został ranny.

\- Czy to nie jest przypadkiem twoje zadanie, jako mojego anioła stróża?

\- Tak. I twoje szczęście, że jestem tak dobry w swojej robocie, bo byłbyś martwy już lata temu.

\- Widocznie nie tak dobry, skoro nie żyję - prychnął Steve.

\- Wypraszam to sobie! Jestem jednym z najlepszym w swoim dziale. A czemuś takiemu mało kto byłby w stanie podołać. Nie jestem wszechmocny. Nie potrafię robić dziesięciu rzeczy na raz. Dlatego uprzedzam cię, - Danny stuknął Steve'a w pierś palcem, na co ten widocznie się skrzywił i odsunął minimalnie. - zacznij zwracać większą uwagę na to, co się dzieje wokół ciebie, bo ja nie mogę być wszędzie jednocześnie. I uprzedzam cię, drugiej takiej szansy nie dostaniesz. Czy to jasne?

\- Jak słońce. - Burknął Steve, patrząc z irytacją na anioła. Coraz bardziej go denerwował. A ta ciągła paplanina doprowadzała go do szaleństwa.

\- Dobrze. - Westchnął Danny, robiąc krok w tył. Nerwowym ruchem przygładził włosy i poprawił krawat. - Skoro się rozumiemy, to mogę cię odesłać. - Na ustach Steve'a momentalnie pojawił się uśmiech. - Aż się do tego palisz, co?

\- Chcę już wrócić. Muszę znaleźć zabójcę ojca.

\- Tak. Tak. Wiem. - Anioł machnął rękami, jakby niczego innego po nim się nie spodziewał. - Mam nadzieję, że zapamiętałeś, to, co powiedziałem i nie spotkamy się ponownie zbyt szybko.

\- Nie mogę ci tego obiecać.

\- Taaak. Czego ja się spodziewałem? - Westchnął anioł. A później Steve'a otoczyło światło i wszystko zniknęło.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betowała naturalnie strzalka14 :*

To nie tak, że umyślnie pchał się w niebezpieczne sytuacje. Naprawdę. Gdyby miał możliwość, siedziałby w domu, na swoim ukochanym lanai, piekł na grillu ananasa i pił piwo, nie zważając na nic. Ale nie mógł. Był komandorem porucznikiem. Przywódcą Five-0, jednostki zajmującej się zwalczaniem przestępczości na Hawajach. Miał swoje obowiązki, które nierzadko pakowały go w niebezpieczne akcje. Jak walka z yakuzą, rosyjską mafią, zamach bombowy na lotnisku w czasie przylotu zagranicznego ambasadora, czy pościg za seryjnym mordercą. Czasem nawet na dość dużych wysokościach. 

\- Wydawało mi się, że podczas naszego ostatniego spotkania wyraziłem się dostatecznie jasno. - Steve usłyszał znajomy głos i spojrzał w jego stronę. 

\- Danny? - Zapytał niepewnie. Na sąsiednim, szpitalnym łóżku siedział anioł we własnej osobie. Nadal w tej swojej niedorzecznej, nieskazitelnie białej koszuli i fioletowym krawacie. Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami sztyletował go wzrokiem. - Co ty tu robisz? 

\- Co ja tu robię? On śmie pytać, co ja tu robię! - prychnął anioł, z niedowierzeniem kręcąc głową. - A jak ci się wydaje, hę? Jak zawsze ratuję twój lekkomyślny tyłek. Swoją drogą naprawdę myślałeś, że możesz wyjść bez szwanku, skacząc z drugiego piętra? Myślisz, że potrafisz latać? Houdini jesteś, czy co?

\- Skoro tu jesteś, czy to znaczy, że ja nie żyję? - Nie wiedział, czy bardziej czuł smutek, czy rozczarowanie na tą myśl. Nie udało mu się jeszcze dorwać Hessa. Miał jeszcze tak wiele do zrobienia.

\- Na twoje szczęście, a moje nieszczęście, żyjesz.

\- To dlaczego tu jesteś? 

\- Tak, ja też szalenie się cieszę, że cię widzę i nie, wcale nie musisz mi dziękować za to, że TYLKO uratowałem ci znowu życie. Nie kłopocz się, przecież to ZNOWU nic takiego. 

\- Dlaczego tu jesteś? - zapytał ponownie Steve, czego anioł zdawał się nie słyszeć, nagle zainteresowany swoimi paznokciami. - Danny? - Zainteresowanie blondyna przeniosło się na jego krawat. Oglądał go, przeplatał między palcami i od niechcenia, strzepywał z niego niewidzialne paprochy. 

Steve przewrócił oczami. 

\- Ok. Dziękuję. 

\- No. Tak trudno było to z siebie wykrzesać? Naprawdę powinieneś nauczyć się używać tego magicznego słowa. Byłoby miło usłyszeć je od czasu do czasu, gdy codziennie zwalasz mi na głowę tyle roboty. Czy myślisz, że ja nie mam uczuć? Oczywiście, że mam uczucia! I czuję się bardzo zraniony i zbulwersowany, gdy każdego dnia uwalasz się na wyrku bez jednego słowa podziękowania.

\- To czego ode mnie oczekujesz? Mam się modlić przed snem? 

\- Nie miałbym nic przeciwko, Stary z pewnością też nie, ale wystarczyłoby jedno, magiczne słowo, którego dzisiaj już się nauczyłeś. 

\- Dziękuję - prychnął Steve, odwracając się od upierdliwego anioła i skrzywił się, gdy jego ciało zareagowało nagłym bólem. Bolały go plecy i cała lewa strona ciała, zwłaszcza bark i łopatka, na które musiał upaść. Miał nadzieję, że jego kości nie były zbytnio pogruchotane. To by oznaczało, że na dłuższy czas utknąłby w domu na chorobowym. Kono i Chin wyrzuciliby go z siedziby Five-0 na zbity pysk, gdyby tylko odważył się przekroczyć jej próg przed przynajmniej częściowym dojściem do siebie. I pewnie poprosiliby jedną ze swoich kuzynek, czy kuzynów o doglądanie go w domu, by sprawdzić, czy zbytnio się nie forsuje. Nie byłby też wcale zdziwiony, gdyby przez najbliższe tygodnie nawiedzały go całe tabuny ciotek i babć z rodu Kelly-Kalakaua, chcące napoić go ciepłymi rosołkami, czy innymi pseudo zdrowymi miksturami. 

\- Ej! Jesteś tam?- zawołał Danny pstrykając palcami obok ucha Steve'a, na co ten spojrzał na niego z wyraźną irytacją. - Mówię do ciebie. Słyszałeś coś z tego, co powiedziałem?

\- Daj mi spać - burknął obrażony niczym małe dziecko. - Zmęczony jestem. 

\- Aha, czyli ty masz prawo być zmęczonym, a ja nie? Tak się nie będziemy bawić. - Warknął anioł, na co Steve niemal jęknął z bólu, bo pulsowanie w głowie tylko przybrało na sile. - Mam dość użerania się z tobą, rozumiesz? Dość. D-O-Ś-Ć. Dość. Nie zamierzam cię dłużej niańczyć. Skończyłem z opiekowaniem się tobą. 

\- Co? Jak to? O czym ty mówisz? 

-Tak to. Nie mam zamiaru być dłużej twoim aniołem stróżem. Wolę zostać zawieszony, niż użerać się z tobą choćby jeden dzień dłużej. - Danny stał z rękami podpartymi pod boki i patrzył na Steve'a wyzywająco, jakby się spodziewał, że ten zaprotestuje. On jednak nie miał takiego zamiaru. Uważał, że jeśli anioł miał zamiar odejść, niech sobie idzie w cholerę. Krzyżyk na drogę, jak to się mówiło. 

\- Spoko - powiedział tylko, wzruszając ramionami, na co syknął z bólu, zagryzając zęby na poduszce. Powinien na przyszłość pamiętać o uszkodzonym barku. 

\- Spoko? - zapytał Danny.

\- Tak, spoko. 

\- Mówisz, że już nie potrzebujesz mojej opieki?

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Nie jestem dzieckiem, żeby trzeba było mnie niańczyć. Nie jesteś mi do niczego potrzebny.

\- Jesteś tego pewien? - Steve'owi zdawało się przez chwilę, że usłyszał nutkę smutku w głosie anioła, ale musiało mu się wydawać. Danny zbyt ochoczo podchodził do porzucenia pracy jako jego anioł stróż, by się z tego nie cieszyć. 

\- Tak - potwierdził ostatecznie.

\- Jak sobie życzysz - wyszeptał anioł nim zniknął.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betowała naturalnie strzalka14 :*

Steve dziwnie się czuł ze świadomością, że znajdował się teraz kompletnie sam. Co prawda wcześniej też był sam, ale od czasu, gdy pierwszy raz spotkał Dannego było jakoś inaczej. Nie czuł się taki... Samotny. Ciągle miał gdzieś w podświadomości, że zawsze ktoś jest obok, że ktoś go obserwuje i nad nim czuwa. I może z początku było to dziwne, ale z czasem się do tego przyzwyczaił. Zdarzało mu się nawet rzucić jakiś głupi tekst przed swoimi kilkuminutowymi prysznicami o tym, że ma nadzieję, że anioł nie będzie go podglądał, czy chociaż zakryje oczy. 

Świadomość, że nie jest sam, że ktoś nad nim czuwa w czasie tych wszystkich pościgów i bezustannej walki z przestępczością, sprawiały, że czuł się, jakby po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu, miał partnera. Kogoś, kto krył jego plecy. I może go nie widział, ale wiedział, że on tam jest i będzie go strzegł. 

Po odejściu Dannego czuł się w pewien sposób nagi, odsłonięty, bezbronny. Miał wrażenie, że w każdej chwili narażony jest na atak z zaskoczenia. Że zaraz ktoś wyskoczy zza winkla i właduje mu kulkę w bebechy. Nawet we własnym domu nie potrafił wyluzować. Zaczął przed snem po kilka razy sprawdzać okna i drzwi. Pod poduszką obok standardowego pistoletu znalazły się nóż, granat i noktowizor. 

Wiedział, że zaczyna dostawać paranoi, i że inni to dostrzegają. Kono musiała być przekonana, że jest śledzony, a Chin... Chin tylko kręcił głową, proponując mu urlop i to taki z daleka od Hawajów, gdzie na jakiś czas mógłby zmienić klimat i oczyścić głowę ze zbędnych myśli. 

Oni nie rozumieli tego, co się z nim działo. Nie mogli, skoro o niczym im nie mówił. Bo niby co miał powiedzieć? Spotkałem swojego anioła stróża i okazało się, że wkurzyłem go na tyle, by mnie zostawił. Jak nic skończyłoby się wizytą u terapeuty. Kono zapewne usiadłaby przy nim, potarła jego ramię ze współczującym uśmiechem i powiedziała, że jak potrzebuje, to ona zawsze go wysłucha. Chin pewnie zrobiłby coś podobnego, pod tym względem kuzynostwo było do siebie dość podobne. Cho Kelly pewnie zaproponowałby mu jeszcze spotkanie z szamanem w celu przebłagania opiekuńczych duchów jego rodu i poproszenia ich o dalszą opiekę. Choć jakoś nie chciało mu się wierzyć, że ktoś potraktowałby jego słowa naprawdę poważnie. Początkowo nawet on sam tak tego nie traktował. Myślał, że to wszystko było tylko wynikiem jego znarkotyzowanej lekami przeciwbólowymi wyobraźni. A przynajmniej do chwili, gdy zaczęły się dziać te wszystkie dziwne rzeczy.   
Zaczęło się dość niewinnie, od zranienia stopy szkłem na jego prywatnej plaży, gdy skończył pływać po porannym treningu. Co samo w sobie było dziwne, bo skąd niby szkło na jego terenie? Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że to ocean wyrzucił je na brzeg, a on nie był zbyt uważny, więc w nie wdepnął. Niedługo później złamał nogę skacząc z PIERWSZEGO piętra w pogoni za złodziejem, a następnie jakiś nastolatek ćwiczący karate obił mu żebra. Najgorsze i najbardziej zawstydzające wydarzenie miało jednak miejsce w jego własnym domu, gdy poślizgnął się pod prysznicem i uderzył głową w podłogę, przez co stracił przytomność. Na szczęście lub nieszczęście Chin był wtedy u niego w domu i usłyszał łupnięcie spowodowane jego upadkiem. 

Od tamtego czasu jego zespół nabrał pewności, że ktoś nałożył na niego klątwę, przez którą prześladował go pech. Co prawda próbował się z nimi wykłócać i tłumaczyć im, że w nic takiego nie wierzył, ale oni wiedzieli swoje i nie dali sobie niczego powiedzieć. Zaczęli przynosić mu jakieś talizmany i zioła, mające odczynić zły urok, ale nic nie pomagało. Wypadki, choć niezbyt poważne zdarzały się nadal i do Steve'a coraz bardziej docierało, jak wielką i ciężką robotę robił Danny, sprawując nad nim opiekę. 

Nie miał pojęcia, jak powinien przeprosić swojego anioła i poprosić go o powrót do pracy. Początkowo myślał, że spróbuje z nim porozmawiać, zawołać go, ale to nie przynosiło żadnych efektów. Próbował się modlić, przepraszać Dannego, raz poszedł nawet do kościoła i złożył na tacę dość sporą sumę na pomoc bezdomnym, lecz nawet to nie przekonało anioła do zmiany zdania. Zdesperowany poszedł nawet do medium, która rzekomo miała pomóc mu się z nim skontaktować, lecz gdy ta powiedziała mu, że Danny odmawia kontaktu z nim, całkowicie się załamał. Skapitulował, nie wiedząc co jeszcze mógłby zrobić. 

Powoli zaczynał rozważać odejście z pracy. Jego obecność coraz bardziej narażała zespół. Nie tylko w pracy, ale i poza nią. Przebywanie z nim groziło niebezpieczeństwem. Jakby przyciągał do siebie wszystkie nieszczęścia, które dotykały także tych znajdujących się blisko niego. A przynajmniej on tak to widział. 

~*~

To miało być jego ostatnie zadanie. Miał dopaść Hessa i odejść na wcześniejszą emeryturę, gdzie zamierzał pomóc szkolić dzieciaki w surfingu. 

Plan był prosty, wejść do magazynu, zatrzymać Hessa i dwóch zbirów, którzy byli tam razem z nim. Co było w tym trudnego, gdy mieli za wsparcie połowę tutejszego HPD? Nikt nie przewidział jednak, że Hess będzie miał pod ręką M60. Seria z karabinu spłoszyła większość policjantów, którzy pochowali się za radiowozami. Tylko nieliczni wychylali się zza nich od czasu do czasu, ostrzeliwując stary magazyn i próbując zranić któregoś ze zbirów. W tym jego zespół, z nim na czele. Steve próbował nawet przedrzeć się ukradkiem i wejść do środka jakimś oknem, czy bocznym wejściem. Tuż za nim podążał Chin. Kono już wcześniej została wyznaczona do zajęcia pozycji na dachu sąsiedniego budynku, gdzie czekała tylko na dogodną chwilę do oddania strzału z karabinu snajperskiego. 

Wejście do magazynu było dużo łatwiejsze, niż z początku zakładał. Hess i jego goryle byli zbyt zajęci wymianą ognia z HPD, by oglądać się za siebie. Steve z Chinem prześlizgnęli się do środka bez większych problemów, przez tylną bramę, która zabezpieczona łańcuchem, nie była do końca zamknięta. Huki wystrzałów zagłuszały ich kroki, pozwalając zbliżyć się do przeciwnika bez strachu o zdemaskowanie. Byli już blisko, Steve był w stanie dostrzec całą trójkę, słyszał nawet jak klną, przeładowując magazynki. Mógł ich trafić. Wystarczyłoby wymierzyć i pociągnąć za spust. Nie mógł jednak tego zrobić. Potrzebował Hessa żywego. Ten drań nie zasłużył na szybką śmierć. Miał żyć i spędzić resztę życia w więzieniu za zbrodnie, których się dopuścił. I choć Steve chciał go zastrzelić, zobaczyć jak ten drań się wykrwawia i zdycha na jego oczach za to, że zabił z zimną krwią jego ojca, to wiedział, że nie może tego zrobić. Jego ojciec by tego nie chciał. 

Chin puknął go lekko w ramię i spojrzał na niego wymownie. Steve wiedział, że zawiesił się na chwilę. Skinął koledze głową, że wszystko jest już w porządku i dał znać, by ruszali. 

Nie zrobili nawet kroku, gdy jedna ze zbłąkanych kul, świsnęła obok nich, trafiając w zbiornik z benzyną. 

Steve miał jeszcze na tyle świadomości, by wepchnąć China za paletę ze złomem, przy której przycupnęli. Sam jednak nie zdążył się schować. 

Widział płomienie, jakby w zwolnionym tempie. Potężny kłąb ognia i gorącej fali uderzeniowej pędził w jego stronę, a on nie był w stanie nic zrobić. Żałował tylko, że nie dał rady samodzielnie dorwać Hessa i w ten sposób pomścić śmierć ojca. Żałował, że nie zdążył pożegnać się z Chinem i Kono, powiedzieć im, że byli dla niego jak rodzina i nie chciałby, żeby obwiniali się o jego śmieć, co z pewnością będzie miało miejsce, szczególnie w przypadku mężczyzny. A najbardziej żałował, że nie udało mu się pogodzić z Dannym. Bo choć anioł był wkurzający i uparty, to Steve zdążył go polubić i trochę za nim tęsknił. 

Ogień był coraz bliżej, topiąc broń w jego dłoniach, paląc ubranie i parząc skórę.

Steve wypuścił ostatni oddech i zamknął oczy, żegnając się z życiem. Po czym otworzył je gwałtownie, czując obejmujące go ramiona i dotyk czegoś miękkiego na policzku. Napotkał spojrzenie błękitnych oczu, wpatrzonych w niego z uporem, determinacją i siłą tak wielką, że Steve czuł się pod jej ciężarem niczym dziecko, przy olbrzymie. Danny obejmował go rękami w pasie, otaczając ich obu śnieżnobiałymi, połyskującymi, puszystymi skrzydłami. Zamykając ich w nich, niczym w pierzastym kokonie. 

\- Danny? - wyszeptał Steve, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co się działo. 

\- Naprawdę sądziłeś, że pozwolę ci tak marnie umrzeć? Nie na mojej zmianie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betowała strzalka14, której bardzo dziękuję :*

Czas zdawał się stanąć w miejscu. Nie było niczego poza nimi dwoma i ciepłego kokonu z anielskich piór, który ich otaczał. I choć Steve wiedział, że poza nim czeka go prawdziwe piekło, szalejące płomienie i strzelanina, to tu czuł się prawdziwie bezpieczny. Tak, jak jeszcze nigdy się czuł. Miał wrażenie, że w ramionach Dannego, między jego skrzydłami był w domu. Tam, gdzie powinien znajdować się już od dawna.   
Nie rozumiał tego uczucia, ale pragnął i lgnął do niego całym sobą. 

Jego życie było pasmem niebezpieczeństw. Nie pamiętał już dni, kiedy nie musiał oglądać się za siebie. Kiedy wyglądanie niebezpieczeństwa nie było czymś normalnym, zwyczajnym. Nie pamiętał już czasów, kiedy był wyłącznie sobą, samym Stevem, a nie komandorem porucznikiem Stevem McGarrettem. A tu się właśnie tak czuł. 

Błękitne oczy Dannego zdawały się błyszczeć jeszcze intensywniej, niż zwykle. Przeszywały go swoim spojrzeniem, docierając do najdalszych głębi jego jestestwa. Przenikając wprost do jego duszy. I co dziwne, wcale się tego nie obawiał. Nie próbował się w żaden sposób zakryć, osłonić. Nie przed swoim aniołem. A to dlatego, że Danny nie próbował osłaniać się przed nim. Steve go widział w całej okazałości. Takim, jakim anioł był naprawdę. 

Nie miał pojęcia czy to była dusza anioła, czy cokolwiek innego. Widział tylko szalejący, fioletowy płomień wirujący w jego wnętrzu. Płomień, który powinien być gorący i przerażający, a był ciepły, łagodny i przyjemnie delikatny w dotyku. 

Tak, Steve mógł go dotknąć. Nie rozumiał w jaki sposób, ale dotykając Dannego był w stanie dotknąć jego wnętrza, jego jestestwa tak, jak anioł był w stanie dotknąć jego. I to wcale nie było straszne. To było cudowne. 

Steve zadrżał cały, gdy jego zielono-niebieska dusza zetknęła się z fioletowym płomieniem, będącym jestestwem Dannego. Zacisnął dłonie, wczepiając się palcami w śnieżnobiałą koszulę na ramionach anioła. Przylgnął do niego całym ciałem, jakby nie mógł znieść przestrzeni między nimi. Jakby dotyk samego ciała był niewystarczający. Samo otarcie się, zetknięcie ich wnętrz było czymś zbyt małym. 

\- Ćśśśś - wyszeptał Danny, obejmując go pewniej. - Spokojnie, jestem tutaj. Odpuść. 

Ale Steve nie mógł tego zrobić. Skulił się, wtulając w ciało anioła, mimo to, że to on był tym wyższym, postawniejszym, ale w tamtym momencie zdawał się niknąć w szerokich ramionach Dannego. Po jego policzkach spływały łzy bezradności. Bo choć był tak blisko swojego anioła, jak tylko mógł, to nadal nie było wystarczające. Ich jestestwa nadal się jedynie o siebie ocierały, zaczepiając samymi krańcami, mimo że Steve całym sobą wyrywał się do Dannego. Nie mógł go dosięgnąć. A wiedział, że musiał. Nie pojmował skąd, ani w jaki sposób nabył tą wiedzę. Ale był pewny, że musiał dotknąć Dannego, jego dusza musiała go dotknąć, spleść się i połączyć z płomieniem anioła. Łaknęła tego i potrzebowała, jakby od tego zależało jej życie. Jego życie. 

Steve spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Nie widział już swoich palców. Nie było skóry, mięśni, ani kości. Była tylko jego zielono-niebieska dusza, wijąca się, dopasowująca kształtem do konturów płomieni Dannego. Jakby podświadomie wiedziała jaki kształt przybrać, by połączyć się z nim, niczym dwa dopasowane puzzle w układance.

\- Danny - zadrżał i zaszlochał w swojej bezsilności. 

\- Nie wiesz, na co się piszesz. - Anioł pokręcił bezradnie głową. - Nie, to ja nie wiem, na co się obaj piszemy. 

\- Danny? - W oczach Steve'a nadal błyszczały łzy. Nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek płakał tyle, co w tamtym momencie. Z drugiej strony chyba nigdy nie pragnął czegoś tak usilnie i bezpardonowo. Nigdy nie potrzebował niczego i nikogo tak bardzo, jak teraz Dannego. 

Anioł westchnął i uśmiechnął się czule do Steve'a, nakrywając dłońmi jego policzki i ocierając palcami ślady łez. 

\- Steve, nie możemy. To tylko chwilowe - powiedział Danny, lecz obaj wiedzieli, że te słowa nie były prawdą. Fioletowy płomień ściemniał i zawirował gwałtowniej w okolicy serca anioła, jakby zbulwersowany jego słowami i postawą. Danny odwrócił wzrok zawstydzony, po czym ponownie spojrzał mu w oczy. Niebieskie tęczówki błysnęły fioletowym blaskiem, po czym stało się coś, czego Steve się za nic nie spodziewał. 

Danny go pocałował.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betowała naturalnie strzalka14 :*

Steve w swoim życiu całował się nie raz i nie dwa. Zdecydowanie wiedział na czym polega pocałunek i czego spodziewać się po swoich partnerach. Delikatności, namiętności, uczucia, czasem brutalności, zaznał tego wszystkiego. Zarówno z kobietami, jak i mężczyznami. Jednak żadne z jego dotychczasowych doświadczeń nie było w stanie przygotować go na TO. 

Pocałunek anioła z pozoru niewinny i delikatny, był niczym wstęp do czegoś wielkiego. Obietnicą czegoś naprawdę ogromnego. Czegoś, czego Steve nigdy nie zaznał.

To była przysięga. 

Zapewnienie wieczności. Wspólnej przyszłości.

I to było cudowne.

Niczym uczucie ciepłych promieni słońca na skórze, powiew orzeźwiającej bryzy na twarzy, szorstkość rozgrzanego piasku między palcami, blask gwiazd odbijający się w oczach, smak ananasa w ustach, upojne noce, leniwe poranki, wspólne śniadania, sprzeczki, kłótnie, przytulanie, pocałunki. Wszystkie nadchodzące lata, których nie spędzi już samotnie. 

Bo Danny będzie z nim. 

Jego anioł. 

Jego ułamek zagubionej duszy, który odnalazł się i wskoczył na miejsce w chwili zetknięcia się ich ust. 

Dusza Steve'a zawibrowała i zalśniła, rozjaśniając się do oślepiającej bieli, ale jestestwo Dannego nie było wcale inne. Fioletowy płomień wybuchł we wnętrzu anioła, rozchodząc się po całym jego ciele i skrzydłach, których pióra napuszyły się, napierając bardziej na Steve'a, lgnąc do niego i przywierając na całej powierzchni jego ciała, zamykając go coraz ciaśniej i ciaśniej w swoich objęciach. Sprasowując go z ciałem Dannego tak, że nie wiadomo było, gdzie zaczyna się jeden, a kończy drugi.

Steve rozchylił wargi, wydobywając z siebie dźwięk tak niski i erotyczny, że nie sposób było pomylić go z czymkolwiek innym. Jego ciało płonęło niczym płomień we wnętrzu anioła. Tonął we własnym pożądaniu i potrzebie tak bardzo, że obawiał się, iż nie da rady zaczerpnąć tchu. 

Danny nakrył ponownie jego usta swoimi i Steve na powrót mógł złapać dech, jakby to anioł był powietrzem, którym oddychał i którego potrzebował do życia. 

Lecz czegoś im nadal brakowało. Danny był blisko, był tak blisko, jak człowiek i anioł mogli być. Ich dusze, jestestwa się dotykały, muskały i ocierały o siebie, niekiedy nawet splatały, ale to było zbyt mało. To było niewystarczające. 

\- Danny. - głos Steve'a był cichy i zduszony z potrzeby i pragnienia. W jego oczach zalśniły łzy, które potoczyły mu się po policzkach, błyszcząc niczym diamenty w otaczającym ich blasku ich własnych dusz. 

Danny starł obie krople, patrząc na nie, jak na coś niezwykle pięknego i drogocennego. Błękitne oczy mieniły się zachwytem i uczuciem tak wielkim, że Steve pewnie byłby przytłoczony tym, że można odczuwać tak wiele naraz, gdyby nie to, że sam doznawał tego samego. Był przeładowany emocjami, tymi wszystkimi uczuciami, dla których nie potrafił znaleźć ujścia. A wiedział, że istnieje. Tu. W ramionach Dannego. 

\- Proszę - wyszeptał nie wiedząc dlaczego i o co tak naprawdę prosi swojego anioła.

Danny spojrzał na niego poważnie, badając rysy jego twarzy i emocje, które się na niej malowały. 

\- Nie zrobię tego bez twojej zgody. - Głos anioła był pewny i uroczysty, jakby te słowa miały wielkie znaczenie, jakby decyzja, którą Steve miał podjąć była przełomowa. 

\- Tak - wyszeptał, nie odrywając wzroku, od błękitnych tęczówek, które zapłonęły fioletem jestestwa anioła.

\- Tak - potwierdził Danny, wbijając się w jego usta, żądając do nich natychmiastowego dostępu i Steve mu go dał. Pozwolił aniołowi wedrzeć się do swojego ciała. Przyjął jego usta i język, tak, jak jego dusza przyjęła jestestwo Dannego. 

Fioletowy płomień zmieszał się z rozżarzoną do białości niebiesko-zieloną duszą, wybuchając w tęczy barw. 

Steve zadrżał i krzyknął w usta Dannego, który odpowiedział głośnym jęknięciem. Skrzydła anioła zalśniły ich wspólnym blaskiem, drżąc, wibrując od mocy, stymulując rozpalone ciało Steve'a niczym tysiące elektrycznych pocałunków. 

Kolorów było coraz więcej i więcej. Zalewały ich obu wirując między ich ciałami, przechodząc z jednego do drugiego bez żadnej bariery, jakby stanowili jedną, nierozerwalną całość. Wirowały i wirowały, stając się coraz jaśniejsze i jaśniejsze. 

Steve już dawno przestał całować Dannego, nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać się od sapnięć i jęków, które wspólnie dzielili, między ich złączonymi ustami. Ich pokryte potem ciała lśniły, odbijając światło unii ich jestestw. Dłonie błądziły pod rozchełstanymi ubraniami i między zmierzwionymi piórami, napędzając, podniecając ich tylko mocniej i mocniej. Obaj całkiem zatracili się w wirze szalonych barw, jaśniejących i zlewających się coraz bardziej w jedną, czystą, obezwładniającą biel. Unia wybuchła pomiędzy nimi, zalewając ich obu swoim oślepiającym światłem i doskonałością.

Steve usłyszał krzyk. Nie wiedział, czy wydobył się z jego własnych ust, czy z ust Dannego. To nie miało znaczenia. Ważna była tylko ta biel i to, że pochłonęła go bez reszty, zabierając go ze sobą. Przywarł ciaśniej do ciała anioła, który w tym całym szaleństwie był jedynym stałym elementem. Jego kotwicą pomiędzy rzeczywistością, a czystym obłędem. Stróżem, który się nim opiekował i nie pozwolił go skrzywdzić. Jego drugą połową duszy. 

I z tą świadomością Steve pozwolił bez reszty zawładnąć się światłu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie wierzę, że to wyszło spod mojej ręki...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przed nami jeszcze jeden rozdział i już koniec. 
> 
> Betowała niezastąpiona strzalka14 :***

Steve otworzył oczy i odkrył, że otacza go ciemność. Niespowita niczym czerń, przez którą nie był wstanie dostrzec nawet swojej własnej dłoni. Nieważne, że wiedział i czuł, że znajdowała się ona tuż przed jego nosem. 

\- Danny? - wyszeptał, rozglądając się dookoła w nadziei, że w jakiś sposób uda mu się zobaczyć, odnaleźć swojego anioła. Partnera. Na to określenie i na samą myśl o blondynie, serce Steve'a zdawało się ścisnąć i zabić mocniej z czystej radości. Jego ciało przeszył dreszcz, wywołując jakieś takie ciepło w jego wnętrzu, które sprawiało, że czuł się kompletny, szczęśliwy. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie na to uczucie.

A wtedy też pojawiło się światło. 

Delikatna poświata gdzieś za jego plecami. 

Steve odwrócił się w jej stronę i zastał dość niespotykany widok. 

To był jego pokój. Ale nie taki, jakim go zastał ostatnimi czasy. To był jego dziecinny pokój. Ze ścianami oblepionymi plakatami znanych sportowców, sportowych samochodów i desek serfingowych. Z jego starym biurkiem, na którym stało ich rodzinne zdjęcie, oprawione w zwykłą, plastikową ramkę, mała lampka, dająca tą odrobinę światła i kilka bibelotów, które w swoim pośpiechu, zawsze zapominał odstawić na swoje miejsce. Za co matka zawsze go karciła, wytykając mu jego bałaganiarstwo. 

To, co jednak najbardziej zdziwiło Steve'a, to łóżko ze skołtunioną pościelą, pod którą wyraźnie rysował się kształt niedużej, skulonej postaci. Do jego uszu doszedł dźwięk cichego chlipania i już wiedział, co, a raczej kto znajdował się przed nim. 

To był on sam. 

On jako dziecko.

Pamiętał tą scenę. 

To było tak dawno temu. Był wtedy ledwie kilkuletnim dzieckiem. Małym chłopcem, który właśnie dowiedział się, że jego matka została zamordowana, i że już nigdy więcej jej nie zobaczy. Załamany zamknął się wtedy w swoim pokoju i skulił pod kołdrą, ukrywając się w ten sposób przed całym światem. Jakby ten puchowy kokon miał odgrodzić go od tego całego nieszczęścia, które go spotkało. 

Coś w tej scenie się jednak nie zgadzało. 

Ponieważ Steve był w stu procentach pewien, że w tamtym czasie znajdował się w pokoju zupełnie sam, a przed oczami miał dwie osoby. 

Widział siebie, a przynajmniej wiedział, że ta mała, skulona pod przykryciem postać to on, a także blondwłosego chłopca w podobnym wieku. Chłopiec leżał obok kokonu, przytulając się do niego i szepcząc uspokajające słowa w stylu "Już dobrze.", "Proszę, nie płacz już.", "Nie martw się, ja cię nigdy nie zostawię.". Zwłaszcza to ostatnie poruszyło Steve'a. Nie miał pojęcia kim był ten chłopiec, ani skąd się tam wziął. Bo z pewnością nie było go w jego wspomnieniach. W dzieciństwie nie znał żadnego chłopca z blond loczkami. 

Po chwili jednak zrozumiał, kto się przed nim znajdował, a mianowicie wtedy, gdy blondynek się poruszył, przytulając mocniej szlochający kokon, a białe, puszyste skrzydła chłopca zaszeleściły w kontakcie z pościelą. 

Steve wstrzymał oddech, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co widzi. To był anioł. Mały Danny, obejmujący jego dziecięcą postać w momencie, gdy tego najbardziej potrzebował. 

\- Danny - wyszeptał zduszonym głosem. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Danny już wtedy był przy nim. że był w jego życiu od tak dawna, towarzyszył mu niemal od zawsze i był świadkiem prawdopodobnie wszystkich szczęśliwych i nieszczęśliwych chwil w jego życiu.

\- Danny - powtórzył, a wtedy mały aniołek odwrócił głowę i spojrzał wprost na niego. Wtedy Steve nabrał pewności. Błękitne oczy chłopca błyszczały w półmroku z czającym się gdzieś wewnątrz płonącym fioletem jestestwie Dannego. 

I wtedy wszystko zniknęło. Nie było już szlochającej, młodej wersji Steve'a. Nie było łóżka, biurka ze zdjęciem i bibelotami, czy ścian oblepionych plakatami. Wszystko zniknęło. Poza parą pięknych, błyszczących, błękitnych oczu chłopca, które w jednej chwili zmieniły się w oczy dorosłego mężczyzny stojącego tuż przed nim.

Nie było już jego pokoju, ani otaczającej go ciemności. Na powrót znajdował się w magazynie. A Danny stał tuż przed nim. Jego jasna twarz nosiła znaki pyłu i sadzy. Potężne, niegdyś śnieżnobiałe, majestatyczne skrzydła zszarzały, a część piór całkiem sczerniała lub spaliła się w ogniu. 

Mimo to oczy Dannego patrzyły na niego z taką radością i oddaniem, że Steve nie mógł czuć choćby odrobiny smutku i żalu na myśl o utracie tego piękna. 

Były tylko błękitne oczy, błyszczące wewnętrznym fioletem i tęczowa nić między ich duszami, dzięki której po raz pierwszy w życiu czuł się prawdziwie szczęśliwy. Kompletny. 

\- Przecież mówiłem, że cię nigdy nie zostawię - powiedział Danny z krzywym uśmiechem, na który Steve odpowiedział cichym prychnięciem. Zwłaszcza, gdy słowa anioła odbijały się w jego wnętrzu, niczym echo słów blondwłosego chłopca z jego przeszłości. 

Steve uśmiechnął się szeroko, obejmując ramionami szyję partnera. Jego odpowiedzią był pocałunek, w który wlał wszystkie swoje uczucie, wiedząc, że dzięki ich połączeniu Danny bez słów odczyta wszystko to, co Steve chciał mu przekazać. 

I nie mylił się. 

Nić pomiędzy nimi zawibrowała, a później rozżarzyła się fioletem, zalewając jego serce czystą radością i miłością. Ich wspólną miłością.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betowała naturalnie strzalka14 :***

\- Czy ktoś może mi wyjaśnić, co robiły granaty w moim samochodzie!? - krzyki nadchodzącego Williamsa sprawiły, że Steve przerwał w połowie zdania, urywając rozmowę, którą przeprowadzał telefonicznie z Kono. Kalakaua naturalnie wolała zawczasu, zapobiegawczo się rozłączyć, tym samym unikając bólu głowy, który z pewnością czekał jego samego po starciu z wrzeszczącym Dannym. 

Anioł był jak armata. Dopóki nie szturchałeś go i nie podpaliłeś lontu, był pogodny i w miarę spokojny. W momencie jednak, gdy ktoś go wkurzył, Danny niemal dosłownie wybuchał. Czerwieniał na twarzy i krzyczał jak opętany, wymachując przy tym rękami niczym wiatrakami. 

Steve początkowo próbował w tych chwilach przegadać anioła, wtrącić choć słowo między króciutkimi przerwami na nabranie oddechu, przed kolejną batalią monologów. Szybko jednak z tego zrezygnował, gdy zrozumiał, że to tylko podjudzało Dannego. Zwłaszcza, że jego partner miał te swoje epizody tylko, gdy odnosiło się to do Steve'a, do jego życia lub zdrowia. Choć nie zawsze. Anioł za nic nie potrafił zrozumieć jego zamiłowania do zdrowego stylu życia. Narzekał za każdym razem, gdy Steve przygotowywał koktajl z wodorostów, czy wstawał skoro świt, żeby popływać w oceanie. 

Z czasem stało się to dla nich taką małą tradycją, naturalnym porządkiem dnia. 

Steve wstawał z łóżka i szedł pływać - Danny półprzytomnie narzekał, że normalni ludzie śpią o tej porze, że wpuszcza do domu zimne powietrze (nieważne, że na dworze było cieplej, niż w domu), i że któregoś dnia się utopi lub zjedzą go rekiny. Przygotowywał sobie na śniadanie zdrowego, proteinowego shake'a - Williams schodził na dół, do kuchni i nadal zaspanym głosem burczał, że nie rozumie, jak w ogóle można zjeść coś takiego, i że on nie jest krową, żeby jeść trawę, nawet jeśli ta była zmiksowana. Później narzekał na klimat, wszędzie obecny piasek, drogę do pracy, pracę, ananasa na pizzy, na brak kawy, upierdliwych, ciągle każących mu biegać dilerów i morderców, na drogie drinki po pracy, na to, że Steve znowu zapomniał portfela, późny powrót do domu i na to, że Steve zajmuje większą część łóżka. 

Tak naprawdę Danny narzekał przez większą część dnia. Lecz ponad połowa tego całego monologowego szumu, to były tak naprawdę puste słowa, zapełniające ciszę.  
Bo jego partner szybko odkrył, że on nie lubi ciszy. Żył w ciszy i samotności przez większość swojego życia. Teraz już nie musiał, bo miał Dannego. Anioła, który bawił go, rozczulał i irytował. Czasami w tym samym czasie. 

\- Steve. - Williams wpadł do jego biura, a zaczerwieniona twarz anioła i pulsująca na skroni żyła oznaczały, że tym razem McGarrett naprawdę miał kłopoty. Dostrzegł jeszcze China, przemykającego cichaczem w stronę windy, pokazującego mu uniesiony kciuk, nim całkiem zniknął mu z oczu. Naturalnie, w takich chwilach cały jego zespół zostawiał go samego na pastwę Dannego. Po prostu cudownie. 

Steve przewrócił na to tylko oczami. Mógł się tego spodziewać. 

\- Ty nie wywracaj mi tu tymi swoimi gałami. Pytam się ciebie, skąd się wzięły granaty w bagażniku _mojego_ samochodu. Co ty sobie myślisz, że... - Steve patrzył, jak Danny nakręca się coraz bardziej i bardziej. Na emocje malujące się na jego twarzy, błyszczące oczy koloru nieba, na nieodłącznie obwiązany wokół szyi anioła, fioletowy krawat, tak bardzo przypominający kolorem płomień jestestwa Dannego. Coś najpiękniejszego, co Steve kiedykolwiek widział i co było mu dane z taką bezinteresownością, oddaniem i miłością.

\- Kocham cię - powiedział w chwili rozczulenia, z delikatnym uśmiechem, momentalnie ucinając, niczym nożem, potok słów wylewający się z ust anioła. Niebieskie oczy zabłysły fioletem, nad ramionami Dannego zamajaczył cień jego skrzydeł, a łącząca ich istoty, tęczowa nić zabłysła fioletem, zalewając wnętrze Steve'a nieograniczoną miłością.

Czyniąc go najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie.

_Fin_


End file.
